parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Animalympics
Cast: *René Fromage - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Kit Mambo - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Dorrie Turnell - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Tatyana Tushenko - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Dean Wilson - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Kurt Wuffner - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Bolt Jenkins - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *"Whiz" Rizzo - Fievel (An American Tail) *Bruce Kwakimoto - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Isa Blintz - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Boris Amphibiensky - Edward Platypus (Camp Lazlo) *Rolf Shmecker - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Bjorn Freeborg - Krypto the Superdog *Jimmy Ribbit - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Bear McLane - Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) *Gui Lafluke - Wendell T. Wolf (Taz-Mania) *Mrs. Lafluke - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Dean Wilson's Girlfriend - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Mark Spritz - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Joey Gongolong - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Bull Boxer - Talons of Thunder (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure) *The Contessa - Kiki (The Wild Life) *Count Maurice Boar-Deaux - I.M. Weasel *Duke Laszlo "Quicksilver" Chardas - Scoutsmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Henry Hummel - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Barbra Warblers - Tanya (An American Tail) *Brenda Springer - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Keen Hacksaw - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Rugs Turkell - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Melée - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Cora Lee Perrier - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Burnt Woody - Skipper (Madagascar) *Art Antica - Caruso (The Little Polar Bear) *Jackie Fuelit - Grizzly (We Bare Bears) *Tarrós Patrack - Benson (Regular Show) *Mamo Ululu - Kenge (The Lion Guard) *Dorrie Turnell's Boss - Juan Carlos Bodoque (31 Minutes) *Wile E. Coyote - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Greek Dragon - Makuu (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Opening Credits #Game Introduction #Marathon #Gymnastics Floor Excersises #Uneven Parallel Bars #Figure Skating #Track and Field #100 Meter Dash #Noah's Ark Disco (Go For It) #Kion's Race Story (Love's Not for Me) #Slalon Skiing #Wild Animalympic News Bulletin #Ice Hockey #Swimming #Platform Diving #Downhill Skiing #Boxing #Volleyball #Weight Lifting #"We Call a Month Forever" #Wrap Up/The Finale #End Credits Movie Used: *Animalympics (1980) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Taz-Mania (1991-1993) *Alpha and Omega 1 (2010) *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of Saw Tooth (2014) *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) *Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs (2016) *Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze (2016) *Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2018) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *Zootopia (2016) *Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure (2015) *The Wild Life (2016) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Piglet's Big Game (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Christopher Robin (2018) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *Madagascar 1 (2005) *Madagascar Video Game (2005) *The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Video Game (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Video Game (2012) *Madly Madagascar (2013) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Little Polar Bear 1 (2001) *The Little Polar Bear 2: The Mysterious Island (2005) *We Bare Bears (2015-) *Regular Show (2010-2017) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as René Fromage Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Kit Mambo Cow-0.jpg|Cow as Dorrie Turnell Pepper Clark.png|Pepper Clark as Tatyana Tushenko Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Dean Wilson Young Louie.jpg|Young Louie as Kurt Wuffner Young Kaa.jpg|Young Kaa as Bolt Jenkins Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as "Whiz" Rizzo Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Bruce Kwakimoto Jasiri-img.png|Jasiri as Isa Blintz Edward Platypus.png|Edward Platypus as Boris Amphibiensky Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Rolf Shmecker Krypto 0016.png|Krypto the Superdog as Bjorn Freeborg Chicken-0.jpg|Chicken as Jimmy Ribbit Slinkman.jpg|Slinkman as Bear McLane Wendell. T Wolf.jpg|Wendell T. Wolf as Gui Lafluke Kate-kate-from-the-movie-alpha-and-omega-24106611-841-1086.jpg|Kate as Mrs. Lafluke Penny Ling.png|Penny Ling as Dean Wilson's Girlfriend Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as Mark Spritz Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Joey Gongolong Talons of Thunder.jpg|Talons of Thunder as the Bull Boxer Kiki (T.W.L.).jpg|Kiki as the Contessa I.M. Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Count Maurice Boar-Deaux Scoutmaster Lumpus.png|Scoutsmaster Lumpus as Duke Laszlo "Quicksilver" Chardas Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Animalympics movie spoofs